


reylomicrofic challenge s1

by quacksilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, Meta, Metafiction, Mild Smut, Rey Needs A Hug, Virgin Ben Solo, reylomicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quacksilver/pseuds/quacksilver
Summary: microfics that I've written throughout March. stay tuned for MORE :D
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	reylomicrofic challenge s1

**Author's Note:**

> I've just made this account and this is my first time posting my works. I've had a lot of fun writing for this challenge and oh I don't know what else to say lol. I've written 11 microfics only and I might be adding more soon! Last but not least a big thanks to @rlogarbagech1 for organizing this challenge!
> 
> UPDATE: +2 new microfics! YAY FOR ME!

Day 1 – pathway

“That was the path that he chose. He believed that iT wAs fOr thE bEst! Well, I beg to differ, Ben!” A part of her was still clinging to her meagre hope that she would receive a witty retort from him through their bond. But silence was the reply that she received in return.

Day 3 – confetti

Empty praises were thrown around like confetti. She was met by an exodus of people flocking upon her as if she were a sacred object. She couldn’t care less. Dozens of smiles were given to her during that day, and yet none of them was as pretty as Ben’s, the boy who smiled once.

Day 4 – glare

She squinted her eyes from the angry glare of the binary suns. Blinded with rage, she whirled around, looking daggers at the camera. “Killing my other half?? WTF?! As a matter of fact, eat shit. How’s that?”

“Eat shit. Eat shit,” she pointed towards JJ, “Definitely eat shit.”

Day 5 – animal

He couldn’t stop talking about her.

“When I’m bla bla bla her to pat my head & tell me I’m a good boy.”

“Uh huh.”

“Am gonna bla bla bla. Gonna go feral like an animal! Are you listening to me?”

“Aren’t you a little too ambitious for a virgin, Ben?”

“Shut your pie hole, Hux.”

Day 6 – molecules

There’s something so electrifying about him— as if the molecules in the air were charged by his mere presence. Their eyes met. His chapped lips curled up. She imagined wetting those lips with her tongue.

In her most private fantasy though, her tongue didn’t stay at his lips.

Day 7 – kyber

She heard her talk to herself with a crossguard lightsaber clutched in her hands. Something about healing kyber crystal. Rose inched closer to the door with gnawing guilt as curiosity got the better of her. “Isn’t it funny though, that I brought you home, instead of the owner?”

Day 8 – lazy

“You should’ve put in more effort in your penmanship. Your father’s taught you great many things about calligraphy. You wouldn’t want to disappoint him with this kind of work,” Rey said. He sulked.

“Effort in my work? Well, should’ve saved your lecture for JJ Abrams, Mom.”

Day 9 – signature

“You’ve been drinking those overpriced fancy drinks quite often these past few days... and never once I saw you finish them,” Rose exclaimed in an incredulous tone, her eyes narrowed, “what’s gotten into you?”

“Nnot… nothing! I feel like trying something new is all!”

“Righttt...” Rose mumbled skeptically, her eyes peering at the receipt in her friend’s hand. She then glanced at Rey who was drinking the beverage in slow, little sips. She found Rey’s miserable attempt to mask her distaste towards the flavor of the signature drink amusing.

“What say you I’m buying that drink as well? From the look on your face, I could tell that it’s an acquired taste. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right?” she left Rey to her own devices before she could protest and off she trotted into the tea shop.

Rey’s eyes went big as saucers.

“Hey, Rose! Wait up!” she wailed to her in frantic haste. “I beg you! Don’t go inside!” Rey trailed behind, hot on her heels. She entered the shop ignoring Rey’s wailings, the dinging of a bell bearing testimony to their entrance.

Four steps in she was met with a familiar face.

She should add, a _very_ familiar face. Benjamin Solo, the infamous guy who was the frequent topic of Rey’s rantings. _Solo did this. Solo did that. He’s a monster. An insufferable prick._ Blurt out his name in front of her and off she goes ranting about him all day.

_All day?_

She stole a glance at Rey, who was red as a tomato, her fingers fidgeting with the straw on her drink.

The sudden bubble tea obsession even though she didn’t even like them. The rants about Benjamin Solo. Him working here. Her face blushing red with chagrin.

Her impulsive bubble tea buying finally made sense.

Rose looked at her with a knowing smile plastered on her face. Someone’s got a big stinking crush on the enemy!

“So you two are just gonna stand there all day eyefucking each other like a pair of pining virgins?” Solo remarked sarcastically. A few heads in the cafe turned to find the source of the voice.

“Solo, language!” The manager, Mr. Snoke reprimanded.

Day 19 – meme

“Sweetheart, you should take a break. You’ve been lugging those boxes for what…? 2 hours?”

“Says the one who didn’t even help me but nag for hours with his hands on his hips liKE MY FUCKING MOTHER!”

...

“Hh... how do you know that? You’ve never even met her,” he questioned.

That was the whole... point...

“I’M JUST TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC, BENJAMIN!”

Day 22 – rigmarole

“Then she launched into a long rigmarole about life in Jakku. She’d pass as the holonet anchor!”

“With that Coruscanti accent? From your lips to God’s ears.”

“Do you know that on our wedding night, I asked her to recite the Jedi texts?”

“Wtf, Ben. Have you ever heard of sex?”

Day 23 – sage

“Before we start, might I offer you a sage advice?” he whispered; sprinkling lazy kisses at the slope of her neck. He looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, beckoning for her reply.

“Pray tell, o wise Solo.”

“Keep quiet. Wouldn’t want the librarian to hear us.”

Day 30 – alive

Today is of multitudes. The jogger of her memories with him. The witness of their first & last kiss. The taunter of her failure to bring him home. 3 years ago today the last Skywalker has fallen, & this day serves as a painful reminder for his demise & for her for being alive.

Day 31 – forever

Though he lifted the veil obscuring her vision with his hands, her sight was still blurry due to the tears welling up in her eyes. Browns and hazels locked. Seconds stretched to minutes in pure silence. The room might be full of people and yet they only saw one another.

He held out his hand to her. She took it and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She’d never let this go. She would never let him go.

This. This was what she yearned for. And now it’s hers. And his.

Belonging. Family. Him. Her idea of happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first post ever :D stay tuned for more fics because well these are too short, right? (fingers crossed) 
> 
> err... should I drop my twitter handle here? lol. do come and say hi! I'm soft and I wouldn't bite! @ynaneunswolo there you go. 
> 
> actually i'm very nervous since this is my first time posting.


End file.
